Of Gods and Keys
by roxasora14
Summary: After the defeat of Xehanort he had thought everything would go back to normal, why he even changed schools to focus in his studies, then why did it seemed like trouble always find him? And what was that he was hearing about Campiones and Heretic gods?
1. Chapter 1

**Dissclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney while Campione! belongs to Jo Taketsuki**

* * *

"Hello, home… sweet new home…" a spiky brown haired boy said as he entered his brand new apartment in Tokyo

His name was Sora, keyblade wielder, savior of worlds and as of tomorrow new transfer student on Jounan academy. Truth be told he was sad to have left his home at destiny islands but his parents have insisted on him attending this school and after all the problems he had given them the last few year with him disappearing due to the heatless, the organization and Xehanorth, taking his studies seriously was the least he could do.

*sigh*

With a soft sigh, he sits in one of the new couches bought for him by his parents and takes out the papers of his registration he is supposed to enter class-5 of the second years. He lets down the papers in the couch, looks to the ceiling and extends his hand as if grabbing something… suddenly a flash of silver light and his always trusty Kingdom Key appears in his hand, he was conflicted… he should be out there saving the worlds… no, that was not true either, the truth was that he yearned for adventure, his heart was not one to be contained, not after everything he went through… no, he couldn't think like that, he was starting to sound like Xehanorth, the worlds were now safe and there was no need for him and his friend to keep fighting so he should just forget those thoughts and focus in his studies.

With that final thought he dismisses his keyblade and goes to bed, tomorrow will be a brand new day in a brand new city he better start it good.

* * *

" _Well… it's been an interesting day so far"_

Those were Sora's thoughts as he heads over to the rooftop of the academy to have his lunch, nothing much had really happened; he introduced himself to his classmates and while not many of them had paid him much attention seeing he had transferred in the middle of the year, he had seen some interesting people, one of them was the Italian beauty of the classroom, he hadn't really meet much foreign people while studying in destiny island and it was always nice to see more transferred students apart from him and the second interesting person he had seen was her boyfriend a seemingly normal student there was really nothing that stand out about him, except… except his keyblade had reacted when Sora saw him, it was weird to say the least and the true was that his keyblade had been acting strange since he defeated Xehanorth...

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _He was finally defeated..._

 _His greatess enemy, the one whose machinations had lead him to become one with Kingdom Hearts, to become a god... But he had deafeted him and now he was no more, it may have cost him his life but now his enemy was dead and he won't be able to hurt anyone anymore..._

 _"So this is it, huh?..." And with a smile, he closed his eyes_

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

 _"I thought I died there but later I woke up in the keyblade graveyard completely recovered... I actually felt better than ever before... And there was also that weird dream about that purple haired woman... Weird..."_

He shakes his head getting rid of those memories, he still had to discover why he felt uncomfortable around that guy... He didn't hate him, it was just... This sense of rivalry with him wich didn't had sense because he didn't even knew the guy!

Shaking his head once more, he opens the door to the rooftop of the academy and decides that he should try to get to know him better, that may resolve his little problem and after all it was always fun to make new friends, so what if he felt uncomfortable around him it probably was just some residual paranoia from the last few years...

Making up his mind he starts looking around the rooftop to find a place to sit and eat when he sees the guy he was thinking about, his girlfriend and two other girls, one about his age with long brown hair and the other one with short black hair and problably from the middle school division of the academy

With a smile and a nod to himself he decides to approach the group, he was someone sociable by nature and he was friends with a lion; a skeleton; a mermaid and many more... How hard could it be to talk with some people at school?

* * *

Kusanagi Godou was having quite the good day. You see... He may be a Campione, a god slayer, a devil king but truth be told he didn't had that many friends, actually the only people who hang out around him were Erica Blandelli, Mariya Yuri and his sister, Shizuka Kusanagi. So he was really happy when the new transfered student talk to them during lunch. Okay, maybe they hadn't talk that much but the fact that he was willing to talk to him even though he was friends with the two school idols was more than what his older friends did. He actually seemed to get along with both the italian knight and hime-miko, heck... even his sister seemed to like him. Then again maybe his apparition was way too convinient. Perhaps he was a messager from a magical association? No, that didn't have sense... If he was from a magical association he would have threat him with much more formality due to his status as a Campione, Sora actually threat him like a normal friend... There was something weird about him but nothing too serious... perhaps it was his spiky hair, that defied gravity. Anyway he was glad today was turning out to be a good day, after school he would go out with Mariya to buy her a cellphone and after that directly to home and to sleep.

* * *

 _Later that day, after arriving home Godou would recive a call from his fellow Campione, Salvatore Doni, warning him about the arrival of the oldest Campione Sasha D. Voban. After that he would kidnap Mariya Yuri... Normally Godou would go to rescue her and end up fighting with Voban, however in this world..._

"Well... This is obviously in my list of the worst ideas ever, but then again...this would not be the first time I do this. Though I gotta say, I didn't expect to see people flying, at least not in my world if this was Neverland then it wouldn't be that weird..." in this world Sora had seen Liliana Kranjcar flying through the city with Mariya Yuri in tow, taking her to the oldest Campione so he could begin his ritual to summon a Heretic God. However seeing the strange situation the keyblade weilder had followed them and was now entering the hotel were Voban was staying during his time in Japan.

"Creepy place… kinda remind me of the beast castle…" suddenly a knight in a medieval armor appears from the shadows and attacks him. While it was a surprise attack Sora was able to avoid him and cut him down with his keyblade easily

"Well, at least it wasn't a heartless…" unknown to him this was a Dead Servant, one of multiple warriors who once defied Voban and now serve him after their dead at his hands, the oldest Campione had set them up as a sort of trap for the seventh Campione and his knight however sensing the defeat of his servant at the hands of an unexpected guest Voban decides to send his own knight to greet the intruder.

* * *

Sora POV:

After defeating one more of the medieval knights, suddenly a girl with silver hair and blue eyes appears in front of me, a sword in her hands and no openings in her stance, she was skilled and she was also the one I saw flying earlier, now I just gotta find the other person she was carrying, find out what they are doing in such a suspicious place and—

"The king demands your presence" the girl says dropping her battle stance and with an air of finality

"Huh?" I ask honestly confused, who is this king she is talking about? Still maybe this king knows who she was carrying "Alright, then take me to him"

The girl nods and starts walking, I follow closely behind her until we arrive at a large door, she opens the doors with hesitation and inside I see a really old man sitting in a sort of throne surronded by four large wolfs and with a girl I recognize as Mariya Yuri in a shrine outfit kneeling in front of him. She turn towards us as soon as we enter and seems surprised at my presence, I give her a little wave and a smile as I walk by her towards the old man. As soon as we are in front of the old man the silver haired girl kneels in a knightly way. I simply stand besides her.

"Hum, do you not kneel in front of a king, mage?" the old man asks with an amused tone

"King? You mean you are a king?" I let surprise seep into my voice

"Did you not know where you were entering when you came here?"

I shake my head "I only saw someone flying carrying someone else with them, I found it suspicious and followed them"

The old man turns towards the knight and narrows his eyes "Liliana, what is the meaning of this?" the man says with a tint of anger

"M-my apologies, your Highness, I didn't thought someone could saw me from the ground. I was careless, I..." She was completly scared at the prospect of angering the old man. It was wrong... No matter if he was royalty or a king, no one should have that effect on people

"Hey, don't get mad at her, I'm sure she was careful, I most likely was only lucky to spot her when I did" I interrupt the girl and take a step towards the old man

He lets out a sigh "It doesn't matter now, I thought you were a companion to the Campione of this land but I feel nothing in you. Leave now before I rethink my decision in letting you go" he says with a tone that reflects his annoyance on my presence

"Before, I leave, the person she brought here was Mariya, right?. What are you planning to do to her?"

The old man looks annoyed "What makes you think you can question a king? ...All right, I'll tell you magus since you seem to know my property, she's my sacrifice to summon a Heretic God, now leave!" He says his annoyance turned into full blown anger

"Well, it's obvious that I won't leave after hearing that" I say as my keyblade appears in my hand and I take my battle stance

The old man lets out a roaring laugh as he stands from his throne and more of those zombie knights appear between us

"Think you can fight me, mage?" He ask with an amused tone, probably due to my action

"I will not only fight you, I'll defeat you. I won't let you hurt Mariya and I don't think...um... Lilliana likes to be under your rule, so I'll help her as well" I say as I put the keyblade at my side as if in an invisible sheat

"Hahaha, it's been a while since a simple mage defied me... I'll tell you what, if you manage to land even a single hit on me, I'll not only let the hime-miko go but I'll even give you my knight" more knights appear as he say those words alongside some really big wolves "What do you say mage? Ready to be my prey?"

"Deal..." I say with a small smirk, suddenly cherry blossoms petals start falling inside the room "It's over..." I say in a soft voice

In an instant I'm behind the oldman my sword in front of me as if I just made a mighty swing. I turn around ready to see my enemy defeated but I only saw the knights and wolves slowly dissolving and no sing of the old man...

I feel bloodlust at my side, I turn as fast as I can only to see a gigantic clawed hand in front of my face. I try to dodge it but it's too fast, it grabs me by the head and then it throws me into a wall

I collide with the wall leaving a mark on it not unlike those old sunday morning cartoons

"Curaga..." I murmur as a green flower appears above me and showers me with its light, healing me

"Its that all you have, mage?" The old man turned into a werewolf asks with a mocking tone

"You... You have seen nothing..." I say as I get out from the hole my body made into the wall, fully healed

The oldman flashes a wicked grin as I charge towards him, keyblade in hand.

* * *

While that happened in the top floor of the hotel, at the entrance Kusanagi Godou and his companion Erica Blandelli had come to rescue Mariya Yuri from the Marquis Voban

Godou had been thinking about what to do with this situation, while he considered himself a pacifist if Voban was planning to hurt Yuri he would not allow it. The problem with that is that Voban was the oldest Campione someone who hunt down Heretic Gods for fun. How do you even fight someone like that?

While he was thinking that, the sound of crystal shattering came from the top floor, both teens looked up to see what caused the event only to see what could only be described as a werewolf, most likely some authority from Voban due to the Divinity it was enmiting, fighting a mage, probably, why were they fighting? No idea. But they were rapidly plummeting to the ground, Voban using his claws to stop his fall while the mage struck his weapon against the wall of the building stoping only a few meters below Voban. Suddenly the mage summons multiple swords of light around him that are shot towards Voban. The oldest campione avoids them swiftly and charges at the mage grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him down, however just as he is about to hit the ground a gust of wind cushions his fall allowing him to land safely and just a second after Voban also descents from the building landing in front of the mage, as a thunder rings out loud in the darken sky and rain starts puring down. He is turned giving his back to both Erica and Godou who were still standing in front of the building watching the battle unfold not even paying attention to the fact that the one fighting the Campione was none other than their newest classmate, Sora.

* * *

Sora P.O.V.

"You fight well, it been a few centuries since a mage was able to fight me. I'll make sure to use you at its fullest when you become my servant" the old man says with a smug grin

"As if, not in this life" I reply while dropping my battle stance

"That's the plan" he says with a dark chuckle

He charges at me with immeasurable speed. I won't be able to beat him if I continue like this, I gotta focus, suddenly the whole world turns green and everything stop, I see everything... Godou and Erica standing in front of the building, Liliana carrying Yuri safely to the ground with, what I assume is magic and finally I see a way to defeat this old man...

I point the keyblade at him and cast one of my strongest spells "Stopza!" a white circle with clock like patterns is form around Voban stopping him in his track a few meters in front of me. One step down onto the next one.

I charge energy into my keyblade; I'll put all of my strength into the next spell and point my keyblade at the sky, "METEORGA!"

Silence reigns over the battle field as nothing happens, I look at my keyblade strangely as it seems my spell has failed, however even that feeling of disappointment is short lived as the time spell I put on Voban wears of and he continues his charge at me grabbing me by the collar of my shirt as the other one is dangerously pressing my neck. I start to lose consciousness from the lack of air when suddenly the darken sky opens up leaving pass to a gigantic flaming rock coming rapidly towards us.

"Warp" I mutter with what little air I have and get out of the range of my own attack, I look at Voban who is wearing a weird smile and opens his arms as if to welcome the attack. The spell hits dead center and a curtain of dust is raised…

* * *

Godou P.O.V.

I am surprised and I thought that would impossible after everything I have seen in the last few months of my life. That being said this is not the strangest but that doesn't make it less surprising. To think Sora was able to fight and even more importantly to be able to fight a Campione, that was something I thought to be completely impossible and from the looks of the girls around me, so did they, Erica, Mariya and that white haired girl had all looks of disbelieve in their faces. Actually, Yuri asked me to help Sora as soon as the white haired knight brought her down from the top floor; I was ready to intervene when Sora suddenly seemed to stop time and then summoned a giant meteor from the sky, all of that with a giant key. That was something that I couldn't grasp with my mind, not because of the sheer improbability of a meteor crashing in the middle of the city but because of the simple fact that the spell didn't have even a tiny bit of divinity in it, that was mortal magic, but that also was wrong mortal magic was something created by humans to emulate the Authorities of gods and Campione. His magic was something completely different that I couldn't grasp. But those thought were interrupted by the booming laughter coming from the place where the meteor had crashed, Voban raised from the small crated the meteor had created seemingly unaffected; however he had lost his werewolf transformation. His Authority had been defeated, but even after that he was laughing.

"Amazing, simply amazing to think some human could defeat even one of my Authorities was unthinkable" he says with mirth in his voice, as Sora re-enters his battle stance "*sigh* I wish we could continue this fight but I will keep my word this time child, after all you were able to hurt me once and I would like, in all honesty, to defeat you when you are at your peak. I will give you a few years and then you should be an amazing prey to hunt"

"That means you'll let Mariya and Lilliana go, right?" Sora says dropping his battle stance and letting his sword disappear

"That's right…" Voban replies with a nod "Actually, Lilliana come here" he commands as the white haired girl suddenly appears in front of the oldest Campione and kneels in front of him "From now you belong to this young man who confront me in battle, be sure to obeys his every command, understood?"

She seems to hesitate for a moment but finally nods "Understood" She stand and walk towards Sora kneeling once again in front of him "From today forward, I, Lilliana Kranjcar of the Bronze-Black Cross, swears loyalty to you my new lord, do you accept?"

"Ah…" Sora seems to be struggling with his own words, his face showing signs of complete confusion, but finally after a few seconds he shakes his head as if saying *I'll deal with this later, for now this is better than having her return to that old man* "Fine"

Lilliana stand up and Sora lets out a relived sigh "Let's go home for now…" as he says this he summons his weird weapon once again and points it at his side a beam of light comes from the sword forming a portal of pure light "I leave Mariya in your care Godou…" he says as he starts walking towards the portal, surprising me "Oh, and by the way… the name is Sora, okay?" he addresses Voban, who only lets out a small chuckle

After that both Sora and Lilliana disappear inside the portal. And the oldest Campione start walking towards me, Erica and Yuri

"It's a pity king Kusanagi Godou but it seems our encounter shall be postponed, I have found quite the interesting prey, wouldn't you say?" he ask me as he stops directly in front of me

"How was that possible?" I say the first thing that comes to my mind and it doesn't seem to satisfy him as he walks past us towards the hotel, however before entering he stops

"I… have no idea, his spells weren't authorities yet they were able to affect me even with our resistance to magic. I don't know how he did the things he did but I'm sure of one thing, that child, Sora, is something different from, If I were you I would be careful, I'm not sure if a Campione as young as yourself would be able to match him"

With that comment Voban enters his hotel and lets me think, even though I just meet Sora a few hour prior I didn't feel any kind of enmity towards him, if only a slight sense of rivalry, but even then I don't know why he was fighting Voban? Or how he could do the things he did? Still even with those questions I can say that Sora and I are friends... right?

* * *

 **Well this was the one-shot I came up with Campione and Kingdom Hearts. I'm not sure if it was good but I had fun writing it and seeing that this is my first fanfiction I don't think it came out so bad. I hope I portrayed the characters correctly, well anyway leave a review with any constructive criticism you would like to give me and most important of all hope you enjoyed.**

 **P.D.: I don't know if it was well portrayed but that scene when everything goes green, it'** **s supposed to be a reaction command like state, just to clarify**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney, and Campione! Belongs to Jo Taketsuki**

* * *

 **Sora P.O.V.**

I'm mad, no… I'm straight up angry; forget that the old man, what was his name? Voban, maybe? Something like that… forget the fact that Voban had called me a kid, forget the fact that he had seemingly enslave someone, what really got under my skin was the simple fact that I had lost. Yep if the battle had continued, I would have been utterly defeated and even worse than that Voban reminded me so much of Xehanort, so confident and full of himself, I hate that.

 _*Sigh* "Well for now I better keep my complains to myself… I should deal with Lilliana first"_

I thoughts as I sees the with haired girl coming out of the portal of light

"So… um… Lilliana…" she stiffens as soon as she hears me talk

"…"

"…" Damn, what should I say? She's way too nervous to have a normal conversation. I shake my head a bit, for now she should rest, she's been through a lot this night once she's rest up we can talk all we want

"Lilliana, go rest for the night, I'll lent you my room and I'll sleep in the couch, you need the sleep more than I do" I say with a smile

"Impossible" She immediately refuses "I won't let my lord sleep in a simple couch, milord should sleep in his own room, I don't need to rest after all a knight should always be vigilant"

"I see, so you are saying you are not tired, correct?" she gives a simple nod in response "In that case I'll sleep in my room and you can take the couch if you want" she gives another nod "All right then, goodnight Lilliana" I say with a smile and as soon as she starts walking towards the couch I murmur a quiet sleep spell and she immediately plummets towards the ground, I manage to grab her before she falls completely and carry her to my room.

"See, you were tired, if you hadn't you wouldn't have fall to a first tier spell like sleep" I murmur as I close the door to my room, I had put her under the cover so she could have a good night of sleep… I just hope she won't get mad at the fact that I took off her cloak, shoes, belt and sword so she could rest better, oh well I'll deal with that later for now is time to sleep

I lay down on the couch and close my eyes, it's weird I shouldn't be that mad at the fact that I lost since I managed to save both Lilliana and Mariya it should be okay… but, then why do I feel like this? It's weird; I'm not like this… I'm competitive but this is definitely different… Argh! I must be really tired, yeah that's it… I'll just sleep it off…

And with that my conscience is overcome by my drowsiness…

* * *

And I wake up in a white space, nothing to see all around. I get into a sitting position with my legs crossed and look at myself

" _My clothes are still the same, so I guess this is not the realm of sleep… that's good, I guess?"_

My mind is foggy, I shake my head as to clear it and suddenly I hear a voice

"You seem much more conscious than the other, that's good I wanted to talk to you" it's a female voice, it surprises me but I don't feel any malice coming from it so I simply turn around to see the owner of the voice… I have seen her before, that purple hair and that white dress… I met her after my battle with Xehanort… her name is…

"Pandora…" I murmur

"So you do remember" she walks past me and sits in front of me "It's a pleasure to see you again, I don't get many visitors"

"Ah… sorry, my name Sora, we have met before but I think I never told you my name"

"My, how polite. But it's a pleasure to be formally introduced to you Keyblade Master" I hear a tint of anger at the end

"Actually, I haven't passed the mark of mastery, yet. So I'm just a keyblade wielder for now"

"I see, what a pity" she says that but I don't think she really feels that way

"Did I do something wrong? I get the feeling you don't like me very much"

*Sigh* "It's not you, it's your weapon. The keyblade was a weapon made by humans who wanted to control a deity so as a goodness myself it makes me feel really uncomfortable, sorry"

"No, don't worry. I also believe the keyblade wielders of old mess up everything pretty bad"

"Then we have something in common" She says with a small smile "Then why did you called me?"

"Huh? I thought you called me… how weird…" I say honestly confused

"Humm… what were you doing before coming here?"

"I decided to sleep because I was feeling weird… I wanted to defeat that old man, Voban, I just met and I was thinking that it was out of character for me"

"Oh, you mean my oldest son?"

"W-what?! He is your son?!"

"Just as you are too. You are both Campione, illegitimate sons of both Hephaestus and me born after you killed a god"

"Killed?! I would never…"

"Kingdom Hearts"

"Huh?"

"When you defeated Xehanort two years ago, he was one with Kingdom Hearts and was able to wield the X-blade, but you killed him and in doing so you gain Authority over both of them becoming a Campione"

"No way…" I say with resignation, it's true I killed Xehanort but I didn't do it so I could take ownership of the one thing he wanted "B-but I don't feel any different… not physically at least"

"That's because of your keyblade; it gives you the same physical abilities of a Campione and even lets you use mortal magic that could rival, in some instances, an Authority, it really hurts my pride that a human was able to create such a weapon"

"I see…" Better accept it or I won't get anywhere from here "So this changes in my personality…"

"Probably that will only happen between you and other Campione, since there is always a sense of rivalry between kings, though I guess the feeling will be one sided in your case"

"Kings? Wait, first what do you mean one sided?"

"I mean that you give off a very friendly aura that overshadows the feeling that someone else would have of rivalry with you, even I feel it, you could make friends with virtually anyone. It's a weird characteristic but I guess it really defines you"

"Ok, then how about-" I get cut off by the sudden sense of dizziness

"It seems you are about to wake up, I don't know if you'll remember what we talked about but if you do please come visit every now and then, a mother is always happy to see her sons" She says with a truly mother-like tone

"Sure" I give her a smile

* * *

And I open my eyes once again, this time in my living room as I stand up from the couch and stretch. I look at the clock and see is still five in the morning. I don't think I'm going to school today, it's just my second day and I'm already missing classes mom would kill me but I have to deal with Lilliana and after that I would like to go see how Mariya is doing

"Okay then, I'll make breakfast; wait for Lilliana to wake up; talk with her; after that go to Mariya's house, a shrine, I think; and finally go to school to talk with Godou and Erica" I say my plans out loud but not so loud that it'll wake up Lilliana and start walking towards the kitchen to prepare something to eat.

Exactly an hour later, I hear rustling sounds comming from my room

"Seems she's finally awake" I murmur

After a minute or so Liliana enters the dinning room with a slightly red face, she seems to want to say something but after I offer her breakfast, as if remembering something she easily complies

After she finishes the small breakfast I made for her, a few awkward minutes pass with both of us staying in complete silence, I wonder what I should say, perhaps since she's a kinght she doesn't consider this situation to be awkward but Goofy is also a knight and he was always lively then again Goofy was... Well, goofy

"So... Liliana... um..." Yep, I have nothing. What should I say? What should I say?!

"Y-yes, milord" She says clearly nervous

Alright, she's just as nervous as me, I don't like the way she calls me "lord" I'm no lord so… perhaps, I should start from there

"That's right; I never told you my name, right? I'm Sora, it's a pleasure to meet you, Liliana" I say with a small bow and a smile

She replies with a small bow of her own

"I'll be grateful if you call me by my name instead of "lord" in the future"

"Impossible milord should be referred as such all the time" and I'm immediately shot down "But if milord prefers to be referred as *Master* or *King* I will comply"

"No... That's not the problem. Look I'm not a king or any sort of royalty, so it feels weird if you call me like that!" I say letting a bit of the annoyance I'm feeling seep into my voice

Liliana stays silent for a few minutes in complete shock

"Look Liliana sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice, I-" I suddenly get cut off

"Forgive me milord but... Are you perhaps not a Campione?" She says with hesitation clear in her voice

I take a few seconds to answer, Pandora also call me that but I'm not sure of what it exactly means "No, I'm a Campione but I don't see how that relates to this"

"Don't you know my lord that being a Campione means that you are a Devil King that reings over mages and normal people alike" she says this more like a statement than a question

"Wha-?" That's... That's crazy "Liliana, are you serious?"

"Milord? Did you really didn't know?" she says surprise clearly in her voice

"I had no idea"

"But surely some mage organization must have tried to gain your favor"

"Nop, but I'm kinda hard to find so perhaps that's a reason"

"…" she seems nervous again, I think she wants to ask something

"Come on go ahead, what do you want to ask?"

"!" she is surprise for a second but rapidly regains her composure "Forgive me for asking milord but when did you became a Campione? …Ah! Please don't misunderstand I don't doubt your status as a King, I was just curious, it's just not many god have been sighted in the last year so…"

"It's okay Liliana" I cut her off before she can continue, she's way too nervous I wonder if that old man had something to do with it, or perhaps all Campione are tyrants… no I don't think so. Anyway better to answer her question before she thinks I'm mad at her or something "I became a Campione about two years ago… hum, I don't know if you could see it from here (this world) but do you remember the moon taking the shape of a heart, that's when it happened"

"Oh, I remember now, it didn't seem like it cause any damage like when most Heretic Gods descend so most magical associations just dismissed it as a natural phenomenon"

"Yup, that's because I stopped it before it could affect anything, I don't really know what would have happened if I had failed to stop it but I bet I wouldn't have been anything pretty"

"Excuse me, milord, but you talk about it as if it was your responsibility to slay this deity, why?"

"Well, truth be told I wasn't expecting to kill both Kingdom Hearts and it's guardian the X-blade but an enemy of mine wanted their power so he fused with them and when I killed him I became a Campione without knowing it"

"That… That's impossible, how could someone even think of trying to control a god?! I haven't even heard of these deities you speak of milord, who are they?!" Liliana asks in complete shock

"Well, if you are asking about Kingdom Hearts and the X-blade their legend is as old as fairy tales, but it's been forgotten through time so I'm not surprised you don't know about them, from what I gather they are KH is a deity of light who gave the original light to the world and the X-blade was simply its protector. But if you are asking about my enemy, well I can say he was mad but he was also really wise so it's not surprising he was able to fuse with a god"

"I can't believe it, how could it had happened without anyone knowing, it's impossible!" she yells out loud losing completely her composure, after a few second she realizes that she has yelled and with a red face and apprehension in her voice she apologizes "Excuse me, milord, it's just… this a bit too much to simply accept"

"Don't worry Liliana, I get it" I say with a smile that seems to calm her down "I'll go make us some coffee while you calm down, okay? I'll also like to know a bit more about this whole Campione thing I got myself into, but I'll leave you with this little thought before going…" I stand up and start walking towards the kitchen and dramatically turn to her "…you shouldn't let your preconceptions deceive you there is far more to this World than what meets the eye, if you learn about it you might be surprised" with that I turn back again and continue to the kitchen, I have gotten quite the likeness for theatrics like that I wonder if they are bad for me.

* * *

Liliana was confused, extremely confused, Sora… no wait, her King. Her King did not feel like a Campione at all, he felt like the guy you find at a convince store have a nice talk with and then continue on with your normal day. She had met with both the Marquis Voban and Salvatore Doni and both of them had given her chills just at their mere presence, with her King it was completely different instead of chills what she feels from her King was like being in front of the sun, warm and happy… But even that was weird, she had seen him use his powers, and while they were different from most common Authorities since they didn't require spell words to be summoned, she couldn't deny that he was strong, strong enough to defeat the Marquis Voban in combat. If he wanted, he could wipe her off the face of the earth with one of those meteors… again, it was strange, she knew he could do that but she wasn't afraid, it just felt like that would be completely out of character for him… Wait a second, did her King just went to prepare them drinks, no way, she couldn't allow that and he had also made breakfast. She was failing as his knight. She should at least go help him…

*Ding dong*

"Liliana, could you please open the door?" the voice of her King sounded from the kitchen

She goes to attend the door as fast as she can. Upon opening the door a man in his thirties, middle- twenties greets her

"Good morning, Liliana Kranjcar of the Bronze-Black Cross, I'm Amakasu Touma and I wish to speak with your lord in the name of the History Compilation Committee"

This was bad, her king didn't seem to know much about the magical world even though he was a Campione, and it would be bad if some magical organization took advantage of that

"Liliana, who is it?" the voice of her king comes on again this time from the living room

*sigh* It would look bad upon her king to simply reject a Magical Organization out right "Please, come in"

They both enter the living room where they see Sora with a mug of coffee and a mug of tea

"I ended up making you some tea Liliana; I think you wouldn't like the coffee—oh! A guest, who is he?"

"Milord, he is Amakasu Touma of the History Compilation Committee he wishes to speak with you" she says with a formal tone

"Good morning, your majesty"

"Ah, sure, good morning…" Sora looked troubled at being called *Majesty* "Please take a seat. Would you like some coffee or tea?" He says going towards the kitchen

"Coffee, please" he says sitting in one of the couches of the living room

After a few seconds, Sora returns with another mug of coffee

"Here" he puts the mug in front of Amakasu and goes to sit in the couch in front of him "Liliana, don't you want to seat?" he says to Liliana who is standing behind where he was sitting

"Milord?" she says in a serious tone

"Please, just sit" Sora didn't really care if sitting beside their *king* was something the knight in this world, his world, weren't supposed to do, he was starting to feel really uncomfortable with the formal way Liliana continue to address him "Please… just… sit…" the resignation was clear in his voice, he would be fine with her just being a little more relax around him

"Alright, milord" She herself looked a bit troubled as she sat by his side

"Thank you" Sora says with a sigh of relive "That's right! Amakasu-san, right? Sorry for that, Liliana here is a bit odd, what did you want to talk about?"

"Milord!" Liliana says clearly annoyed at the comment

"Haha, sorry about that Liliana but there is no need to be so formal around me, its fine…"

Amakasu Touma looked at the two teens with a smile on his face, it was true that one of them was a Campione but honestly the aura around him felt too relax to even be on guard against him. He was supposed to have beaten the Marquis Voban and claimed his knight but he didn't felt like someone who could harm even a fly… With thoughts like that Amakasu Touma took a sip of his mug of coffee and…

"Ack!" It was bitter, way too bitter…

*chuckles* he hears laughing in front of him, Liliana was clearly trying to contain her amusement behind her hand, while Sora has full blown laughing

"Sorry… sorry… Amakasu-san… it's just your face was really funny" Sora says between pants

"It's really bitter…" He says with a small pout… it was really weird, he should be more professional but… again, the aura of this new Campione just felt way too nice, like being around an old friend

"Well, the friend who gave me this coffee was a fanatic that always said that coffee should be *Blacker than the moonless night and as hot and bitter as hell itself* so I guess it have sense, I like it though, do you want me to make you some tea Amakasu-san?" Sora says still with a smile in his face

"No need… but I'll begin with what I came to do, alright?"

"Sure… you're not mad, right?"

"Of course not your majesty" Sora constant smile falters for a second "Alright… well, first of all while I said I came in name of the History Compilation Committee I only came to ask you a few questions, my higher ups would also like to speak with you personally as soon possible, when can that be?"

"Well, I had plans for today… but I still have some time left so if you and your higher ups are okay with it I could go today"

"That would be really gracious of you, your majesty. Now I have some question about your past, do you have any problems with answering them?"

"Nop, please continue" he says as he grabs his own cup of coffee and starts drinking it

"So, let's begin" He says as he take a file out of the suitcase he was carrying "Your name is Sora, only child, born in Destiny Islands, correct?" Sora only nods "You disappeared from your hometown at age fourteen with one more children, you both reappeared a year and a half later, what were you doing during that time?"

"Traveling through various places, the jungle, Greece, China, tons of places, we were really sneaky about it so we didn't tell anyone or left many clues about it"

"It was really dangerous for kids your age to travel around the world like that, don't you think?"

"Maybe but, I like to think about it as a way of growing up"

"Alright then… after that you stayed in your home for a few days and then disappeared again without anyone knowing"

"We had a few unsolved businesses, so we left to finish them, by the time I returned home I had already become a Campione, if you want to know"

"Oh, thanks for that piece of information… hum, that would be around two years ago correct, what were you doing before coming to Tokyo?"

"Traveling again, this time alone though"

"I see, that will be all" Amakasu says putting the file back in the suit case "I'll go outside to prepare the car for our departure towards the History Compilation Committee HQ, I'll come back in a few minutes" With that he stands up and goes towards the exit of the apartment

"So Liliana, what is this History Compilation Committee?"

"They are the Magical Organization of Japan; I'm surprised at how fast they came to get you"

"Organization, huh? Are they dangerous?"

"Not really sure but I think they already formed an alliance with the seventh Campione, Kusanagi Godou and I'm pretty sure Mariya Yuri is also associated with that group"

"I see, so Mariya and Godou are part of them somehow… then I guess we can trust them also that Amakasu guy seemed pretty nice"

"You shouldn't be that trustful, milord"

"And you shouldn't be so stressed Liliana, everything will be fine"

* * *

 **Sora P.O.V.**

After a long car ride we finally arrived at the HQ.

The car ride itself was really silent just a few small chats with Amakasu-san about what exactly is the History Compilation Committee and Liliana being preoccupied about the meeting itself, she thinks I just went way too fast with this meeting and I should have taken time to prepare myself… she is just a little bit paranoiac or perhaps I'm simply dumb… actually, it probably is the second, I might be walking right into a trap of some sort.

And the HQ are nothing to write home about just a normal library, well normal to my standards, the only normal was the façade of the library itself and it was obvious from inside that it was something more of a base but I've seen much more in my travels. Right now both Liliana and I are sitting in a dark Japanese styled room…

"Scan" I murmur under my breath. Now, don't misunderstand I do trust Amakasu-san but if I walk into a trap I don't want to be caught off guard. My Scan ability shows me the layout of the room and the rooms in front and at the right of it. I detect four people in the room in front of me, older people. And at the right of the room I detect four other presences, familiar ones this time… huh? Seems like I wasn't the only one who skipped school today

Anyway as I finish my scan a light right above us is turn on and the four figures enter, somehow they are still hidden in the shadows.

"Cool…" I murmur, this reminds of that gangster world I visited last year. Liliana looks at me with a disapproving look "Sorry, sorry" I murmur again

"Good morning, Lord Sora. We are the four heads of the History Compilation Committee, we are grateful you accepted our invitation so fast, do you have any idea why you are here today?" A female voice sounds from the shadows

"Yes, I do" I hear a small gasp at my side only audible to me. I look towards Liliana who seems to tell me with her eyes *you really know?* and I send her a look of *how mean, of course I do, I'm not dumb*

"And well… I'm truly sorry" I say bowing down my head and heard multiple gasps, they must have thought I wouldn't get it. I realized they must have bring me here to give me a long lecture about how I shouldn't use such flashy magic in public since it makes their work that much more hard, and I do get it I mean it must be a pain to try and cover a meteorite falling from the sky and I raise my head "But you know, there were people in danger yesterday, a friend of mine Mariya and Liliana here were being used by this guy named Voban, so I won't regret it… but if you need help with covering it up I would like to help"

Everything is silent for a few minutes… when suddenly a male gruff male voice sounds "Actually, Lord Sora, we already cover up the events that transpired with the Marquis Voban. We called you here simply to thank you for helping Mariya Yuri our associate and to request something of you"

Oh, so it was something like that, huh? Well this is embarrassing but anyway "Well there is no need to thank me about Mariya; she's my friend so of course I would help her. And about your request, ask away, if it's something I can do I'll be sure to do it"

"We are grateful Lord Sora" the first voice sounds again "Our request is really simple we offer you our whole cooperation and support only with the hope you please don't engage with Kusanagi Godou in combat, that is all" I can feel the nervousness in her voice and I can also feel it from the other people in the room including Liliana, I guess a battle between Campione would be something really undesirable

I put on a serious face, completely different from my happy expression "No, I refuse" I say in the same tone a spoiled kid would talk and hear everyone in the room and even in the room to next door gasp and my expression suddenly changes to a big smile "Sorry, sorry, I was being a bit mean there. There is no problem, of course I won't fight Godou, he's my friend, but if he is in trouble I'll help him, that's okay with you right?"

I hear multiple relived sighs from around me "Of course not that would be fine with us, Lord Sora" the female voice says

"That was not funny…" Another male voice says from the shadows

"My friend, Riku, always says I have a weird sense of humor, so forgive me for that" with one last apology I raise from my place "Well now that's over I guess we can go home right?" I say signaling to Liliana and myself

"Of course, Lord Sora, it was a pleasure. Amakasu-san, please ride them home" at her order Amakasu enters the room

"The pleasure was all mine, maybe next time I'll be able to see your faces"

"Oh, please forgive us…" the lights suddenly turn on and I finally see them. One female and three males all of them around their 60-80, I get a good natured aura from them

"Goodbye, until we meet again" I say as I wave them goodbye as Amakasu-san leads us out of the room

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.**

A minute after both Liliana an Sora left the room Godou, Erica and Yuri are the now the ones sitting with the four heads of the History Compilation Committee

"I told you, there was no need for me to come, Sora wouldn't just attack anyone randomly" Godou says with a bit of annoyance in his voice

"You can't be too sure; he is a Campione after all" Erica says as a matter of fact "What about you Mariya did you felt something from him?"

"Nothing, Erica-san, I have no idea what god did he slay to get his authorities" she says apologetically

"What are his Authorities exactly?" the head of the head of the Seishuuin says

"Well, we know he can summon Meteors, stop time and create swords of light, correct?" the head of the Sayanomiya responds

"He can also heal himself and create an attack that cuts everything in front of him in half… Oh and a weird key like weapon" Mariya finishes the answer

"Those things don't even relate. He is also supposed to have become a Campione two years ago, but we don't have any reports on any Heretic gods at that time" the head of the Sayanomiya continues

"Well, for now everything seems under control, I'll also inform the Copper-Black Cross about this developments" Erica says with a relived tone

"I'm telling you Erica, he is just a nice guy" Godou says in defense of his new named friend, he was actually quite happy to meet another Campione who wasn't crazy and one that could possibly share a similar experience with him of getting stuck with a position he didn't want

* * *

 **Sora P.O.V.**

After Amakasu-san drives us one I sit in one of the couches in the living room

"What do we do from here on, milord" I hear Liliana from behind me

"I was planning on visiting Godou, Mariya and Erica but they seem fine, so I'll just see them tomorrow at school" She seems a bit confused since she doesn't answer "They were in the room next door" Now she is surprised "Oh, right—Liliana, sit in front of me please" I say with a serious tone and once again she is surprised

"So you swore Loyalty to me yesterday or today in the morning, anyway, does that mean you're going to star living with me?"

"That's right, milord" She answers in the same serious tone

"Alright… Let's make this clear, I don't want or need a knight…"

"Milord, I…" I see her pale immediately and I cut her off

"But I don't plan on throwing you away; I guess the knight code or something like that doesn't really let you stop servicing someone and I also suppose that guy Voban didn't leave anything… so while I don't need or want a knight, I accept you oath and want us to be friends. What do you say Liliana can I count on you watching my back just as I'll watch yours?" I say this with a smile extending my hand for a handshake

* * *

 **Liliana P.O.V.**

It was weird, really weird, he says he wants to befriend me and I knows I shouldn't accept, he is a Campione and I'm his knight so we couldn't be friends because we are in different status, still even though I knows I shouldn't, she wants to… *sigh* there was no need to think that much for this once I'll let it go it may not be the right thing to do but it definitely felt like the correct thing to do. I shook his hand and he gives me his biggest smile up until now

"Great, alright then all for one and one for all" he lets go of my hand and I look at him curiously because of his last comment "Oh, it's something I say with my friends. So first of all let's go out, we'll go eat and after that we can go buy you new clothes and I will also need a sleeping bag for myself…"

I cut him off "Milord, you shouldn't…"

"No, no, no in friendships there is any lords or king. My name is Sora and we'll discuss our accommodations later for now let's go eat, we can't go on a shopping spree with an empty stomach, I'll go get my saving, 'kay?" he gives me another disarming smile

"Fine" It really hard to say no when he's like this, he's so happy he reminds me of a child on Christmas

"Great" he happily turns around and goes towards his room

*Sigh* It seems this is also a new beginning for me…

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Well I wrote another chapter, I wasn't really sure if I should put another one, but I liked how this turned out, hopefully you like it too. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and about getting a beta I'm still not sure but I'll try to get one if I write another chapter**

 **Review if you want and hopefully see you next chapter. And Happy New Year!**


End file.
